Mass effect: Cult Wars
by WarGod356
Summary: Its be many years since the collectors war and now Commander Zach Shepard has build Valley Forge, The homebase of the spectres. He leaves it to see his wife Liara and his twin girls Jane and Ashley on earth. A cult will rise and the universe will charge
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Valley Forge

Mass Effect

Cult Wars

It was a cold and harsh day on Alchera, snow falling hard on the barren lands like a blanket covering a child, the wind blowing from the east with great fury and power, The suns that brighting this small and frozen world give it a shin to it that is unnatural and almost unholy.

I have worked on this frozen world for 11 years even how it felt like a lifetime, turning this useless rock into a place of greatness. I see the golden monument of my old ship The Normandy in the distance from this platform. It has taken almost 11 years to build this fortress with the stolen Cerberus credit, Alliance donations, and the money from the Citadel Council's payroll. I helped build this place with my bare hands, finale a place for all Spectres from all round from the newest members to the older members can come and be here to train and heal their wounds. I'm here to teach new skills to the newest members so that when they go out on the galaxy they don't get eaten alive by it. This fortress is called valley forge.

Commander Zach Shepard, a 6 feet tall, Green eyed, in shape, man of 37 years of age looks out of The Spectres's home base, He thinks back to building this place and the students that come here to learn to better protect the galaxy from the force within and without. He hears foot steps coming behind him, he knows those foot steps anywhere. It was his first student and his best friend Garrus Vakarian, the turian walks up to his Teacher with respect and love.

"Shepard, its time"says the turian with a smile on his face. "I'm going to miss this place for awhile" said Shepard. "You miss your wife and kids more old friend" said Garrus. Here turns around to meet his friend in the eyes, his eyes wisdom full and old from the battles of old."I miss them for the past year on this rock but I have duties I had to do you know that" said the commander. "Go then, go to the meeting and tell them that its time for you to go see them" The turian giving him a look of knowing better. "OK, let go then' said Zach. They both walked to the gathering of warriors inside the food hall of the fortress, the men and women of the Spectres meeting to see their leader off to see his family. Zach went to the front of the hall, ready to speak. "brothers and sisters, it is time for me to go and meet with my family on earth, I wish you the best of luck in training and that Carl Warren is in charge for this place til I come back, give him respect and may are fallen watch over you"said the Commander. The crowd cheer for their leader, knowing that he need this rest for now, for he give a lot of himself for the galaxy and its people.

chapter 2 will come out soon


	2. Chapter 2: Home Coming

Chapter 2: Home Coming

Iowa, USA, 2198

Liara sits in the family's kitchen, drinking a cup of apple tea. The smell of apples and the summer Iowa air goes through the house like a breeze.

Liara was wearing a white dress shirt with shorts on, looking very tired, she had heard from her husband Zach that he is returning soon and this had made her very excited. It's been a year since he lifted to Valley Forge, every time Zach had to leave she felt alone and cold for he was her light and best friend. It was her children that kept her going; they remind her of him so much. Their green eyes had the same shine to his and their hearts were so full of love for the world around them. Jane and Ashley had the summer off from school which they loved every minutes of it.

The twin girls were outside of the house in the backyard, playing on the swings and playing fetch with their Chow Chow puppy named max. Ashley wearing a green t-shirt with jeans while her sister Jane wearing a dress of red and blue, Their laughs of joy and cheers of play warmed Liara's heart. She had the best husband and the sweetest kids in the galaxy; she was a very lucky woman. She sits up and goes outside to see the kids. Jane was chasing Ashley in circles trying to catch her sister.

The game of tag was getting more interesting when Max joined in, his barks of joy add to the happy mood. "Having a good time children" said Liara smiling. Ashley stops and looks at her mother. "Will daddy be home soon?" said Ashley, Her eyes looking sad. Liara went over and hugged her little girl. "Daddy will be home anytime how, just you wait" said Liara. She kiss her forehead. "Thanks mommy" said both girls at the same time.

Suddenly A high boom full the air, like a great roar of a lion it gets closer. A ship comes down from the sky; it's a UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle with a Spectres symbol on the side.

When it landed in the backyard, Liara knew it was him. The Shuttle door opens up and walks out is the Commander and Garrus. Zach's face lights up with joy and love. "My little suns!" Zach said walking over and giving the twins a big hug. "Daddy I miss you" said Ashley. "Me too" said Jane, they both had tears in their eyes. Garrus walks over to the family. "Don't forget me you kids" said Garrus with a smile on his face. "Uncle Garrus!!" said the girls, both of them run to him and give him a big hug.

Zach walks over to Liara; they both look at each other. They both run to each other and give each other a hug and a passionate kiss. "My love, you have return" said Liara, A tear running down her left eye. Zach takes a finger and catches the tear on his finger. He then kiss her on lips; his love for her over coming him. "I missed you so much" said Zach with a smile on his scar filled face. "Lets have some dinner, I'll make some of that meatloaf you love so much" she said; her heart so full of happiness.


End file.
